Sensei Wu
|-|Sensei Wu= |-|Techno Wu= |-|Young Wu= |-|Teen Wu= |-|Golden Dragon Armor= Summary One of the two sons of The First Spinjitzu Master, Sensei Wu was the younger brother of Lord Garmadon. The two inherited the powers of the Oni and the Dragon, and trained under his father in the ways of Spinjitzu. After the corruption of Garmadon by the venom of The Great Devourer, Wu found himself more distant from his brother, though still on friendly terms, and along with his brother, took it upon himself to protect and safeguard The Golden Weapons after the death of his father. Many years later, his brother left to train under Master Chen, leaving the duty to him alone. Eventually, Wu met a young Morro, whom he found digging through his trash for food, and took pity on him, taking him in and training him in the Way of the. Ninja. Eventually, he found out that Morro was in actuality a descendant of the Master of Wind, and believed him to be the foretold Green Ninja. However, this theory was found to be false when The Golden Weapons failed to react to Morro, who left the Monastery in anger and vowed to find The Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, eventually suffocating to death in poison gas and becoming concripted to The Cursed Realm for his crimes. Soon, however, Wu, found himself embroiled in The First Serpentine War, and alongside his brother and The Elemental Alliance, fought the Serpentine and defeated them using the sacred flute. Soon after, however, the Alliance and Wu were betrayed by the Masters of Time Krux and Acronix, who believed their power over the Element of Time made them superior to the other Elemental Masters. After being soundly defeated by the two, the group turned to the Masters of Water and Fire, Maya and Ray, who forged four blades of Chronosteel to absorb, and hold their power. As punishment, the Time Blades, as well as Krux and Acronix were scattered throughout time. Some time after, Wu found himself facing his brother, whose corruption had finally fully manifested itself, over the weapons of their father, before accidentally killing him and sealing him in the underworld. In order to safeguard the Four Weapons, Wu hid the weapons in remote places and placed a dragon to guard each, and gave the map to Ray and Maya. Many years later, Wu recruited the 4 ninja to help him protect the weapons against Garmadon’s army of Skulkin warriors, teaching them in the ways of Spinjitzu. Eventually, his nephew Lloyd and Kai’s Sister Nya joined the ranks of the ninja, who became Ninjago’s greatest heroes. Eventually, during a battle against the returned Krux and Acronix, Wu was lost in time, and was later found by the Sons of Garmadon, having been reverted to his infancy. Soon after, he was lost in The First Realm along with his students, and eventually regained his adulthood. Finding the legendary Dragon Armor, worn by his father in his youth, he gained the respect of The Firstbourne, and travelled back along with the ninja to fight the newly resurrected Garmadon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu Name: Sensei Wu, Master Wu Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years to a millennium, Biologically in his infancy in Season 8, in his adulthood in Season 9 Classification: Sensei, Master of Spinjitzu, Teacher, Human/Oni/Dragon hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, and Life Manipulation with the Element of Creation, Longevity, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and possibly Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation with Spinjitzu (Can create a whirlwind of energy around himself by spinning, his spinjitzu is implied to use the powers of the four main elements), Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation against Non-Corporeal and intangible beings with Aeroblade, can summon a dragon made of pure creation energy with a Breath Attack, his robe is capable of Sealing evil in the Underworld | All previous abilities, partial Cyborgization, Technology Manipulation | All previous abilities, Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Dragonbone Blade is capable of drawing in attacks and negating or bouncing them back. Wields a Vengestone Chaingun) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Lord Garmadon) | Large Town level (Stronger then before.) | Large Town level (More powerful then before. Managed to harm and parry attacks from Emperor Garmadon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-relativistic+ reactions (Comparable to the ninja. Should be similar to Lord Garmadon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-relativistic+ reactions (Faster then before) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-relativistic+ (Should be at least comparable to his normal self, and matched Emperor Garmadon in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Comparble to Powerless Cole, who can lift large cars effortlessly, and can casually throw normal cars out of the way) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Traded blows with Lord Garmadon) | Large Town level (More durable then before) | Large Town level (Should have far higher durability with the armor, and tanked blows from Emperor Garmadon) Stamina: High (Superior to Zane, who even before realizing his nature as a android or being trained as a ninja trained regularly by meditating underwater in the winter for long periods of time without breathing) Range: Extended Melee Range with Staff and weaponry, likely tens to hundreds of meters with ranged weaponry, possibly multiple kilometers with creation (Should be comparable to Garmadon’s power over Creation, which allowed him to control the Colossi from across Ninjago City) Standard Equipment: His staff, a Aeroblade, and his robe | A staff that can control technology | Dragon Shield, Dragon Armor, Dragonbone Blade Intelligence: High (Is a Master of Martial Arts with many years of experience, and trained Morro and the ninja) Weaknesses: Rarely uses the power of creation for anything other then summoning his dragon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation:' The Elemental Essence of Creation allows one to freely create, control, and manipulate matter. It also allows one to control life, creating life like the Serpentine or burning away one’s life force. Key: Sensei Wu | Techno Wu | Dragon Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teachers Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7